choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodbound Theory Page
Welcome to the Bloodbound Theory Page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories from the Bloodbound series. Current & Unconfirmed Theories * Jax: Despite being a love interest, there is a small theory that Jax may become an antagonist. He is shown to be very opinionated and biased against the Council, viewing them as corrupt, cruel, and unfair, despite the fact that he has never met them and refuses to believe that any of them would support the Clanless. * Priya's Sexuality: Although not confirmed, the general consensus is that she is bisexual. She has a sexual interest in your character and it is hinted that she and Adam Vega used to date. * The MC is possibly The First Witch and the mother of The Power that is located in the It Lives series: They are in the same world after all. She is able to reincarnate, but has no recollection of her past lives or her memory has simply been erased/tampered with by someone powerful. * Nikhil: It is believed that he is related to Rheya, the priestess seen by the MC in visions and in a flashback scene of Book 2, Chapter 2, as there is some resemblance. Before this chapter, some even theorized that they are the same person. * Pamphira: Pamphira (in other words, the Ancient Egyptian goddess, Sekhmet since they share very strong similarities with each other), the goddess Rheya served, may just be a reference to Alma from TE. She is addressed as the goddess of blood and life. * Xenocrates: There's a theory that Xenocrates, the prince who begged to have Rheya spared, is the First Son. It's also possible that Rheya massacred his family but spared him and possibly another female relative who would become the ancestor of Bloodkeepers. This is expanded on in a premium scene of Book 2, Chapter 4, which revealed that Xenocrates was the first man to pledge loyalty to Rheya after Rheya was transformed into a vampire and killed his father, and that Gaius was the second man to declare his loyalty. ** It's also possible that he's alive and somewhere in Europe, and his geographical proximity to the MC when she's in the same continent might explain why she can remember her visions, which leads fans to believe that he was the one who created The Order of the Dawn to put a stop to Rheya's goal to make herself his father's successor. * MC is a Descendant of The First Vampire: Since Bloodkeepers and vampires are tied together, it is possible that Bloodkeepers are the direct descendants of The First Vampire. * Tree of Eternal Life: Some fans of the show The Shannara Chronicles theorize that, just like one of the protagonists of said series, Rheya's body won't be found in the tomb because she is either locked inside the tree or that she is the tree. * Children: It is theorized that since Rheya is the purest vampire (being able to walk in the sunlight), she could conceive children as well. * Lovers: Fans believe that Rheya and Gaius/Xenocrates were once lovers or there is an one-sided admiration between the two of them (on Xenocrates/Gaius' side since there is always an adoration for who turned them). If Gaius fell in love with Rheya, this could be one of the reasons why Gaius fell in love with Kamilah as they are similar in their looks. * Serafine: It is believed that Serafine will die during a fight with the Order of the Dawn, that she will be killed by them. ** Alternatively, it is believed that Serafine betrayed the group to the Order. If that is true, it is theorized that she may still die at some point because of the betrayal. * Rheya's Death: Fans believe that Gaius or Xenocrates killed Rheya either for her power or to stop her from hurting innocent people. The premium flashback scene of Book 2, Chapter 11, hints at Gaius not being the one who killed her, since he said to Kamilah "And in turn, her enemies... what they did to her... what he did to her..." * Person behind the tapestry fragments: In Book 1, it was Scholar Jameson who placed the portrait fragments for MC to find them. It is believed that a different person placed the fragments in Book 2, since Jameson could potentially be killed before one fragment was found outside America. It is theorized that Nikhil or Xenocrates is behind it. Alternatively, it is theorized that Jameson placed all fragments at a certain point in the past or Xenocrates if he is still alive. * Dracula is a (not-meant-to-be) love interest: After Book 2, Chapter 10, and the opportunity to ask Adrian if Vlad alias Dracula can be seduced as well as the reveal that Vlad is wearing the Eye of Bathory around his neck, it is believed that one way to get the necklace will be to seduce him, which would make Dracula a love interest that the player may or may not end with. In Book 2, Chapter 11, MC had two different ways to get the Eye of Bathory, one of them being a premium scene which allowed to get intimate with him. * MC will be turned into a vampire: It is believed that the MC will be turned into a vampire, especially after the conversation with either Jax or Adrian in a premium scene of Book 2 in Paris where MC could bring the topic up. * Enemy of my enemy: Given the fact that the "enemy of my enemy" trope (a situation where two enemies temporarily work together to take down a common enemy) was already used in other stories like The Crown & The Flame and Big Sky Country, combined with the introduction of the Order of the Dawn as an additional potential enemy for your group, players started theorizing that your group will side up with Gaius to take down the Order - or vice versa. * Rheya will return: It is believed that Rheya, the First, will return and either be a new Big Bad or an ally to defeat Gaius or another Big Bad. Confirmed Theories * Adam Vega: Several fans believe that Adam Vega will become an antagonist due to the fact that he was a dictator prior to his Turning and his plans to go on the offensive against Clanless vampires, which some fans have compared to genocide. In the most recent chapters, it is revealed that he is psychotic and wanted to take over the world with an army of vampires. * The Big Bad: Many players in the fandom believe that Gaius is likely the Big Bad of the series. This is proven true in the bonus scene of chapter 16, as it is revealed that the one behind the Ferals is Scholar Jameson, acting on orders from Gaius, who has a dirty plan for you and Adrian. * The Vampire who Bit Lily: Scholar Jameson was revealed to have attacked Lily and was responsible for unauthorized turnings and Ferals until Adam Vega created his own ferals. He did this under the orders of Gaius Augustine, who is the Big Bad of this series. * Spin-off: On November 30th, 2018, it was revealed that there is currently a book about Werewolves in development. It was believed that this is the Spin-off set in the same universe as Bloodbound. Pixelberry also hinted that characters from Bloodbound may have cameo appearances in the Werewolf book. This was confirmed on February 15th 2019 when the previously untitled Werewolf book was revealed, with the title Nightbound. *'Rheya': After Book 2, Chapter 2, some players believed that Rheya was the First Vampire. The First Vampire is said to have been born around the 8th century, BC, the time Rheya appeared in the flashback scene. She also said in a vision that every step the MC made would bring the MC closer to her, to reunification, to rebirth. In Book 2, Chapter 4, premium scene, it is revealed that she’s the first vampire. *'Dracula': After the announcement of a famous vampire in the blog and the mention of Vlad Tepes (alias Dracula) in the game, it is believed by some players that he will appear in the series at some point. This is strenghtened at the end of Book 2, Chapter 9, when Kamilah says that the group should go to Dracula's castle next. This is confirmed in Book 2, Chapter 10, when the group meets him at his castle. Debunked Theories * Your Character Becoming a Vampire: A lot of players think that by the end ofBook 1, the MC could be turned into a vampire but by the end of book 1, she wasn't turned into a vampire but was implied by Gaius Augustine and Scholar Jameson to have special powers. * Nicole Anderson: Like Your Character, most players believe that Nicole Anderson will become a vampire by the end of Book 1, but she could possibly be killed, captured, released or not chased, making her chances of becoming a vampire rather unlikely. * Gaius: Some fans believe that Adrian and Kamilah betrayed Gaius, and in revenge, Gaius was the one who turned Jax (and other clanless vampires) in order to fight the clans. This, however is not possible due to the fact that Gaius was incarcerated in the sarcophagus when Jax was turned. * Grant Emerson: According to a Pixelberry blog post announcing Book 2's release, there will be a cameo appearance in Chapter 3. Players believe Grant Emerson will make a cameo appearance because the epilogue of Veil of Secrets states that he's running for Adam Vega's vacant seat in the Senate. Moreover, the MC mentioned an appointment to speak with the candidates in Chapter 1. This is debunked, when the cameo appearance is of Cal Lowell from Nightbound. * Lilith is The First Vampire: It was revealed in Book 2 Chapter 4 that Lilith is not the First Vampire. * Your Character is The First Vampire: As we don't have any information about her background, she might have suffered memory loss and forgot about herself. Several fans believe she might be the First Vampire or a reincarnation. This is debunked, Rheya was revealed to be The First Vampire. MC is The Bloodkeeper instead. * A Courtesan of Rome Connection: Given that Kamilah is Cleopatra's cousin, and Gaius served as a soldier in the Roman Empire, it is believed that they will make appearances in A Courtesan of Rome. This is debunked, as A Courtesan of Rome ended with neither of them having appeared in it. Category:Theory Pages Category:Bloodbound